The Rough Life of a Teenage Fangirl
by Darkfairie93
Summary: Perrie Edwards is in a famous girl band. Phil Lester is a youtuber and a Radio Presenter. Perrie is a fangirl over AmazingPhil. What will happen when they meet at a fish and chip shop? And will Phil's best friend Dan ever find the one for him? Oh God, this summary is awful! Anyway, NOT PHAN! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If you read the fanfictions on my other account you may notice that I do indeed prefer to write gay fanfictions, but I feel like taking a risk and going for a fic that definitely hasn't been done yet. It's a big risk, but one I'm willing to take. Enjoy :D**

****I sigh as I place my coat on the hook, drop my bag on the floor and sit on my sofa. It's the same thing every day. I go for photoshoots, interviews, concerts etc with the girls, I smile and wave to the paparazzi, then I go to my house and watch Coronation Street. I can't stand living alone. Jade and Jesy live together, and Leigh-Anne lives alone. It's okay for her though, she enjoys being alone. She reads and paints and stuff. The only talent I have is my singing, and I even doubt that sometimes. My life is so boring. I don't even have a boyfriend to keep me company! I'm not like Leigh-Anne, I can't occupy myself, I'm not beautiful like Jade, so boys don't usually go for me, and I'm not funny like Jesy. I'm just a nineteen year old girl who does nothing but eat chocolate, watch youtube videos and soaps and wish my life was different. It's weird, really. You wouldn't think of a nineteen year old to be a fangirl over a bunch of twenty-something year olds who make videos aimed for people around twelve. But that's me, weird.

I should have mentioned that since I was about fifteen there has been this guy who makes videos on youtube, and I have grown a strange, well, I don't know what it is really. I can't really say it's love, as I've never met him. I guess it's just one of those teenage things, you know, where someone watches someone so much that they begin to feel like they know that person. I really didn't think that four years later I would still be into his video's, but in those four years, his videos have really gotten better, and his confidence has grown, just as mine did when I auditioned for X Factor.

I open my laptop on to my youtube page. I see that he has uploaded a new video, and the corners of my mouth curl up. Even after four years, his videos never fail to make me smile. He has made a new video with his best friend, talking about meeting One Direction at the Teen Awards. I can't believe it! I was there, yet I didn't even get so much as a sighting of him!

I watch other videos that youtubers have uploaded then close my laptop. The worst part about it is on twitter I just have to pretend to be a teenage fangirl, not worth his time, because I know that if I say it's me then the fans'll be after me, and I don't want a proper twitter because again, the fans'll tweet 24/7 asking for follows etc. I get enough of that on the Little Mix twitter!

I open up twitter on my phone and send him a tweet.  
'Saw the new video, Harry does make some strange noises doesn't he?' Then I place my phone down and sigh. Another wasted tweet. I stand up. It's not too late. I decide to go and get some fish and chips for tea. I just hope I don't get noticed! I get my shoes on and I'm just heading for the door when I get a new twitter interaction. I open up twitter and see it there.  
'Yes he does! :3' I smile wide. He has finally noticed me on twitter! I smile all the way to the fish and chip shop. I get there, very surprised that I haven't been noticed. I stare down at my phone the whole time I am waiting for my meal, wondering whether it's weird for a nineteen year old to be so happy with one tweet. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

'Excuse me, are you Perrie Edwards' A male voice asks me.  
'Yes' I reply as I spin round, only to be faced with a face of a black haired twenty six year old male who had not long made me smile by replying to me on twitter.

I was stood, face to face, with Phil Lester.

**This chapter is really short, but it's only an opener. I know they met at the teen awards, but for the sake of the storyline, they haven't met. Bit of a strange pairing, I know, but at least it's original! R&R, and hopefully I'll update tomorrow! Follow me on twitter: GeorgieDanosaur.  
~Georgie'xo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a second chapter! My writing is rubbish, and I'm sorry for frying your brain with my awful writing style (But at least I can spell, which is more than I can say for a lot of the people on here. No offence)**

'Yeah, that's me, and you're AmazingPhil!' He looks shocked. I guess it's not often that he gets noticed by celebrities.  
'Well, I was not expecting that!' He laughs, poking his tongue out, the cute way he does in his videos.  
'Yeah, well, I was not expecting to bump in to you, stranger things have happened' He stares at me. 'What are you staring at?'  
'Oh, it's just, I'm such a big fan, I really wasn't expecting someone like you to know who the hell I am' I smile at him. I feel really comfortable talking to him. It's strange really, I'm usually really shy.  
'Are you kidding? I've been watching your videos since I was like fifteen!' His eyes drop to the floor. The person at the desk puts two bags on the desk, and considering we're the only two people in the shop, it must be ours. I grab the one with the least in, as I've only ordered for myself, and smile at him. We walk out of the shop.  
'Here, let me walk you home, just in case you get recognized' He smiles nervously.  
'That would be great, I only live round the corner!' I smile back, and we walk back to my apartment block, talking about nothing in particular.

Just as I'm about to enter my apartment block, I hear someone running. It's a fan.  
'Oh my God! You're Perrie Edwards! And your AmazingPhil! Wow, this is amazing! I never though I would meet either of you, let alone both at the same time!' I smile at her. I do love meeting fans, especially the younger ones. I look over at Phil.  
'Can I have a picture with you guys?' She smiles at us, really sweetly. She must be fourteen. I look at my watch. It's only 8pm, and it's not that dark. We both nod. She puts her hand in her pocket to get out her phone, and me and Phil place our chips on the floor. Then I notice something. The girl is wearing a lot of bracelets, but underneath them I see a red line. A cut. I think about me when I was fifteen.

_*Flashback*  
'You're worthless!' My dad shouts to my mum. Then I hear a slap. It's like this every day. I go to bed. mum and dad fight. Dad hits mum. Mum apologizes for no reason. They make up. I wake up. I do something stupid by accident. My dad yells at me. He hits me. I go to school. I get terrorized by the other kids for no known reason. I go home to mum and dad fighting again. I go to my room, get the little box out of my locked cupboards, take the blade, place it on my skin and drag. This happens every day. The blood poring down my arm reminds me of the pain I feel every day.  
*End flashback*_

Just one look at that girls arm and I lose it. I run away, tears pouring down my face. Phil follows me.  
'Perrie? Perrie what's up?' he follows me into the apartment block, and into the lift. When we get in to the lift he puts his arm on my shoulder.  
'Whats the matter' I try and calm down.  
'It's nothing, really!' He looks at me in disbelief. We get to my door, and his phone rings.  
'Hello? Sorry, Dan, got caught up chatting to someone. What? Oh, Perrie. Yeah. No, I am not being sarcastic. Dan, shut up, I'm dead serious. Okay, bye!' He smiles apologetically at me. 'Sorry, my flat mate, well, you probably know Dan' I nod. He takes a step closer and puts his hand on my face. He wipes away my tears with his thumb. His hands are surprisingly soft. I smile.  
'So, I'll see you around?' I look at him with hopeful eyes.  
'Well, maybe we could exchange numbers, and hang out sometime?' I smile wider. He hands me his phone and I punch my number in, and hand it back. He smiles at me and waves.  
'Bye, Phil' He walks away and I walk into my flat, hardly believing what just happened. I fall onto my sofa with a sigh, completely forgetting about the fish and chips bag that is still in my hand. I jump up and go into my kitchen, grab a plate and just shove it on, not bothering to take it out of the paper. Sitting on the sofa, I sigh again. _  
'Did that really just happen?' _I think to myself. _'Did I just meet the guy who I've idolized for four years, who bought me off the edge of suicide?'_ Then my phone goes off in the kitchen. I place my dinner carefully to the side and run as fast as I can to the kitchen.

[Unknown number]-8:36pm  
Hi! It's Phil! Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number! ^_^

I save his number to my phone and type a quick text back.

[Perrie]-8:37pm  
As if I would! :3

[Phil]-8:38pm  
So it was lovely meeting you today! Maybe we could hang out soon, when are you not interviewing or anything?

[Perrie]-8:41pm  
Well it's Sunday tomorrow, so how about tomorrow? You could come over to my house or something? Although, Jade is coming over tomorrow?

[Phil]-8:42pm  
Well actually, I kind of promised Dan that we could hang out tomorrow, sorry! Maybe another time though! Now I need to shower, I'll see you soon! :D

I carry on with my tea, and then I get another text.

[Phil]-8:49pm  
It's Dan! We'll be there tomorrow, Phil seems to think that he can speak for me. See you tomorrow, around 12?

[Perrie]-8:51pm  
You must be wonderful to live with, if you steal his phone often. Yeah, 12 is okay! Bye, Dan!

I finish my tea and give Jade a call.

'Hey Jadey!'  
'Hey Pez'  
'So tomorrow, we're being crashed at 12'  
'What? It was supposed to be a day for us!'  
'Oh, I'm sorry, but this was an offer that I really couldn't turn down! I think you might benefit too to be honest!'  
'Oh you think? Then who will this be?'  
'Nobody that you would know, but I think you might like it!'  
'Cute boys?'  
'Hell yes'  
'I'm in!'

I hang up the phone and take a shower. Don't want to be dirty for tomorrow!

**I'm apologizing again for my awful writing, I'm better at third person, but third person doesn't really work for this story!**

**Review for rainbow llamas!**

**^_^ ~Georgie'xo~**


End file.
